This is How I Disappear
by Satsuki Sumeragi
Summary: Justo antes de que el trato de Dean con Lilith llegue a su fin, los dos hermanos se dan cuenta de algo más que les une.


**Es simplemente una escena cortita que se me ocurrió un día. Espero que os guste:)**

**Situado al final de la 3ª temporada.**

Quedaban menos de dos días para que el contrato venciera. Sam se había dormido sobre un libro, babando la página. Dean sonrió mientras lo tapaba con una manta, parecía que volvía a tener 6 años. Posó su mano sobre el cabello castaño de su hermano pequeño, tratando de esconder su mano por el pelo. Le gustaba la textura, era suave y cálido, como Sammy.

Tomó una silla y la puso al lado de la de su hermano. Miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que Bobby no estaba por allí, antes de apoyar un codo en la mesa y la barbilla en la mano, quedándose mirándolo. Suspiró. No se arrepentía en absoluto de lo que había hecho -volvería una y mil veces a resucitar a Sammy-, pero temía por él. Por mucho que pretendiera cambiar, su hermano pequeño no estaba hecho para ese mundo en guerra. Él era el listo, lo que tenía que hacer era ir a la universidad, acabar sus estudios y tener una vida normal...

Aunque no era solo temor lo que sentía por él. Sino también arrepentimiento. Se arrepentía de no haber demostrado más ese sentimiento posesivo que lo ataba a él más haya del hecho de ser familia, de ese amor que sobrepasaba lo fraternal llegando a deseo. Ese amor que por momentos le daba asco y le hacía odiarse a sí mismo. Pero esa parte de su cerebro que durante todo el año había mantenido la esperanza de que Sam encontrase una solución, también se la infundia en ese tema. Esperanzas alimentadas por miradas o palabras de Sam, hasta que decía "eres mi hermano, Dean". Ahí ese sentimiento de alegría se volvía repulsión.

Sam se revolvió suavemente bajo la mano de Dean y entre abrió los ojos. Su hermano quitó la mano rápidamente, haciendo que estaba concentrado en un libro frente a él.

No tienes porque quitar la mano. Estaba a gusto.- esbozó su sonrisa de niño bueno. Dean tragó saliva, ahí estaba otra vez confundiéndole. Y no sabía si era cosa suya, pero los ojos verdes de Sam parecían más brillantes.

Sam se incorporó en la silla, dispuesto a seguir, no había tiempo que perder.

¿Algún progreso?- preguntó. Dean negó con la cabeza. Su hermano asintió tristemente, no era imposible, tenía que haber algo que consiguiera salvarle, salvarles. Porque sin Dean, Sam no era nada. No quería renunciar a esa persona que ahora mismo le acariciaba con sumo cariño la nuca.

El menor de los Winchester cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la pequeña presión que ejercían los dedos de su hermano sobre esa parte de su cuerpo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás unos segundos al tiempo que suspiraba. Acto seguido volvió su vista a Dean. Tragó saliva con cierto trabajo, como si tragara palabras. Pero sus ojos le traicionaban, decían "Dean" una y otra vez. Se humedeció los labios separándolos con esfuerzo y el ceño fruncido tristemente.

Dean no perdía detalle de cada pequeño movimiento del rostro de su hermano. Esos labios humedecidos y carnosos le estaban atrayendo como nunca lo hizo ninguna mujer. Inspiró y se dejó llevar por las ideas locas que le susurraba su mente. "Si ya vas a ir al infierno, ¿el incesto qué importa ya? Si te rechaza y te detesta, la despedida será más fácil para ambos..."

Dean solo tuvo que entreabrir los labios y acercarse cinco centímetros, Sam recorrió en un microsegundo los 20 restantes.

Para Dean fue como un beso a cámara lenta, o él mismo lo relentizó por no querer olvidarlo. Los labios de Sammy por todas partes, sus lenguas pegadas jugando despacio, sus salivas mezclándose, esos suaves suspiros que soltaba su hermano pequeño cada vez que se hacía un hueco. Se obligó a si mismo a grabar todo en su mente, pues intuía que ese recuerdo sería una de las pocas cosas que le salvarían de la locura allá donde iba.

Fue Sam el que se separó primero, con los ojos llorosos. Posó la mirada en el libro y no dijo nada más. Dean se levantó, yendo hasta la cocina por una cerveza. Bebiendola despacio fingió mirar por la ventana. Aunque no hubiera dicho nada entendía como se sentía Sammy. A él le pasaba lo mismo. Era una mezcla entre "por fin" y "¿por qué no lo hice antes?".

**Gracias por leer!**

**Que os ha parecido? Dejad opiniones please:)**

**Nos vemos!^^**


End file.
